Ace of Hearts
by Literastiel
Summary: Blossom and Brick have a life altering day. Together. Slight OOC Brick, but hey love does that to people. For the slower among you, yes this is a romance


Ok readers, this is my first of, hopefully, at least, three PPGZ fics. This one goes out to the red team!

~:|:~

Blossom woke up, her pinkish eyes focusing in to her ceiling. She rose from her sleeping position and began to perform her daily routines.

Shower

Dress

Breakfast

Teeth

School bags

Etc.

She said goodbye to her parents and sister and began walking down the road.

Whilst walking she began to dream of chocolate (as per norm).

During her ministrations, her compact began to flash. She flicked open to reveal Ken's panicked face.

"Blossom!" he called "you need to get to downtown now! The RowdyRuff Boys are attacking the city!"

"Again?" Blossom asked with a bored expression.

"…Blossom," Ken said quietly "I DON'T CARE IF THEY ATTACK THE CITY 100 TIMES TODAY! JUST MOVE IT!"

Ken's enraged face disappeared from the screen, leaving Blossom safe to breath in relief. She then remembered her duty and transformed into Hyper Blossom.

She flew onto the scene of the crime, only to find Bubbles and Buttercup already floating above the scene. She saw the darker shades of blue and green that represented Boomer and Butch fly up to their counterparts. They did something that caused both Bubbles and Buttercup to fly after them.

Blossom looked down and saw Brick flying towards her. He stopped by her ear.

"Come see something cool," he said coolly and flew away into the direction where she had just come.

Blossom stopped for a moment, trying to work out why Brick would want her to follow him.

She followed the red trail, albeit reluctantly. She allowed herself to follow the path he left behind. She noticed that it lead towards a largish cave.

She saw the remnants of Brick's trail fade into the cavern's entrance. She hesitated momentarily before flying into the cave. There was a sudden small flash at the entrance of the cave, causing Blossom to hesitate further, but she still went in. As she entered the cave, Blossom was suddenly rendered useless against the forces of gravity and fell onto the ground.

She picked herself up, dusted herself off and began to take a look around her surroundings.

It was dark.

Blossom flipped open her compact on her belt, using it as a torch. She shone the light around for a bit, the light then fell on Brick who seemed to have changed into a large red hoodie and loose black jeans.

"OMG!" Blossom squealed "I actually like your outfit. When did you change?"

Brick sighed at the comment.

"You know that you've changed too right?" Brick asked.

Blossom looked down at herself, she had in fact changed back into her original outfit.

"Ah!" Blossom yelped surprised "how did that happen?"

"Well," Brick began "I guess when we entered the cave, we must have entered some type of electromagnetic field that affected our transformation in a way that restricted the effect that's caused when we transform. So, if we were to enter such a place, the electronic molecules in our system that appears during transformation must have been deactivated by an equal opposite electric force, which would explain why our clothes changed, why we can't fly and anything else."

Blossom merely stood where she was, confusion in her eyes and candy on her mind. She then tilted her head in an adorable fashion.

"I don't get it," Blossom said. Brick looked at her and his eyes widened and his face coloured slightly.

"Well, uh, um, you see, what I'm saying is-" Brick attempted again.

"Oh, well," Blossom interrupted, Brick looked at her "I don't think I'm gonna completely understand, even if you explain it to me, but at least you do. Which means you must actually be pretty smart."

Brick blushed insanely. He directed his head towards the entrance.

"Anyways, we need to go, there's no sense in staying here, it doesn't seem to interesting," Brick said. Blossom nodded.

"So, let's just leave," Blossom said, running towards the entrance.

"Wait! No!" Brick called.

"Why not?" Blossom said, continuing to run. She ran to the point where she was inline with the entrance, but as she began to cross that line she was shocked with a sudden force of electricity. Once she had received the average dose of electricity, the cave permitted her to move, but only backwards.

Blossom began to fall, but Brick ran over to catch her.

"Blossom! Blossom are you OK?" Brick asked, genuinely worried.

Blossom opened her eyes slowly, she then smiled softly.

"You called me Blossom," she said, Brick blushed "you might be Hard Brick on the inside, but you're just a big softie on the inside aren't you?"

Blossom smiled, oblivious to Brick's face becoming almost as red as his hoodie.

"Let's go," Blossom said, pulling herself out of Brick's arms.

They walked simultaneously down the cavern's path. They then came to the only thing that could completely destroy their plan.

A dead end.

"Of course," Blossom exclaims "the day we encounter the one thing Buttercup's weapon was genuinely designed for and she's off God knows where, doing God knows what!"

Brick smirked slightly.

"Can't you just use your yo-yo?" he asked.

"I could, but it would take a while," Blossom sighed, before snapping her head back at Brick "wait one minute, you're the one that lead me out here and now you're telling me you don't know how to get out? Is this some kind of trap? If I use my yo-yo on that wall, is something going to happen to me?"

"Ack," Brick replied, not able to properly respond.

"Is something going to happen to the girls? Are your brothers doing something horrible to my girls? Why did you drag me out here? You had better start answering some questions or that wall is not going to be my yo-yo's main target," Blossom warned.

"I-I," Brick stuttered, Blossom's face softened slightly.

'_That's the second time Brick's stuttered since we got here,' _She realised _'that's not like him. It's as if he's almost nervous, but why would he be?'_

"Brick, why are you acting so weird?" Blossom said "you haven't pulled a disgusting trick since I arrived, you brought to me a dead cave, there's been no ambush, I haven't heard cries of help from Bubbles or Buttercup, you called me by name, you caught me when I fell, you tried to stop me from getting shocked and now you're asking me to break down a wall you could do just as easily? What the hell Brick?"

Brick hung his head down, his body began to shake.

Blossom stepped back slightly to see an all-new sight.

Brick crying.

"Dammit," a choked voice came from Brick's low head "Goddammit!"

Brick was genuinely crying, Blossom began to feel bad for how she accused him.

"Dammit! Dammit! Dammit!" Brick said gripping his head "Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! How could I be so stupid!"

Blossom was taken far aback.

"I'm sorry," Brick said "I'm sorry Blossom. I just wanted to surprise you, but you're right. After all the things I've done, I don't deserve the right to even attempt to impress you."

Blossom was now shocked.

'_Impress? ME? WHAT?' _Blossom couldn't believe what her ears were picking up.

She turned around to face the wall.

"Caramel Shot!"

Brick stopped crying for a moment after hearing the sound of the wall collapsing. After Blossom's great gasp he raised his head to see the beautiful laid before them.

Blossom's hands were covering her mouth in shock. Her eyes sparkling in awe.

"Brick, did-did you do all this for me?" Blossom asked.

"Mother nature did most of the work," Brick said "I just found the entrance."

Blossom tore her eyes away from the beautiful scene and laid her eyes on Brick. She smiled and extended her hand. Brick smiled, dried his eyes and took her hand.

They walked into the light of the world.

The shades of pink and red shone as though the spectrum had never cared for any other colour.

"Blossom," Brick said.

Blossom turned her head. Brick took out a piece of paper.

"I, uh, wrote something, if you wanna listen," Brick blushed madly.

Blossom looked at him and nodded. And so he began

As my heart beats the red,

Yours the pink

I hope one day, they can beat in sync.

The love I am bound

Your heart the target

Cupid may be blind but when he shot me,

He knew exactly where to point me.

You are my fire, passion and heart,

So I have to make it like I'm smart,

To be worthy of your beautiful ruby eyes

Is what God bestowed on me as his best surprise.

As my heart beats the red,

Yours the pink

I hope one day, they can beat in sync.

Blossom stood where she was with tears at her eyes. Brick nervously put away the poem.

"I know it wasn't great," Brick began, but he was cut off by Blossom sealing her lips to his. Brick was taken by surprise, but soon melted into it.

They broke away.

Blossom looked at Brick like he was offering the world. Brick was looking at her like she had accepted.

"If your heart beats the red and mine the pink," Blossom said "I hope today, they can beat in sync."

Brick's eyes widened and he smiled.

They embraced and continued their kiss.

~:|:~

Well, that's Blossom and Brick done for. Now, I need to do Bubbles and Boomer's (my fave XD) thank you for reading, now please review.

Ja Ne

Xxx


End file.
